


your love was handmade for somebody like me

by blazeofglory



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Hockey RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Secret Relationship, the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: Their touches are almost tender. They're almost in love.Alternate summary: Tyler blows Kent in a Dallas hotel room and it's somehow the start of something beautiful.Alternate alternate summary: Nothing in Kent Parson's life ever makes any damn sense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> me on monday: lol wouldn't it be funny if i wrote kent parson/tyler seguin  
> me on tuesday: *writes almost 2 thousand words of it*
> 
> title from "shape of you" by Ed Sheeran, the king of romance.

“Jamie doesn’t approve,” Tyler says with a laugh, looking up at Parse from his knees with mischief in his eyes. 

Kent raises a brow, even as he slides a hand into Tyler’s hair. “You told your captain you were going to suck my dick?” 

Tyler laughs again, loud and carefree, and Parse spares a thought to hope that none of his teammates have made it back to their hotel rooms yet. He doesn’t need anyone asking him in the morning why they heard Tyler Seguin, of all people, laughing it up in Kent’s room. But then Tyler is finally tugging Parse’s pants down, and he stops thinking for a while.

 

 

 

An hour or so later finds Parse spooned up against Tyler’s back, naked and sated. He’s not usually a big cuddler after sex, but. Well. Before their sweat was even dry, Tyler had said, “Cuddle me for a little and then I’ll go,” and Kent couldn’t really find it in himself to argue with that.

Besides, it’s sort of nice, in a way. But then Parse starts thinking about the last time he’d been cuddled in bed, which was, admittedly, a long time ago. A lifetime ago, actually. He’s changed so much since the last time he wrapped his arms around a naked body, pressed his face between someone’s shoulder blades, and kissed the nape of their neck. Jack had always loved being held.

Tyler isn’t Jack. He’s _nothing_ like Jack, in all the best ways. He’s loud and brash and confident and he knows what he wants. Parse reminds himself of this as he nuzzles at the soft ends of Tyler’s hair.

“Why doesn’t Jamie approve?” Kent asks after a while, voice hushed, barely a whisper into Tyler’s ear.

He’s met with a quiet huff of laughter.

“I must not have done a good enough job if you’re thinking about Jamie right now,” Tyler replies, pushing his ass back against Kent with obvious intent.

Kent rolls his eyes. “I’m just curious.”

Tyler stops wiggling and gives this awkward little half-shrug.

“I think he thinks you’ll get me into trouble.”

“Mm,” Kent hums, considering. “He’s probably not wrong.”

Tyler turns in Kent’s arms, and in a second, Kent finds himself on his back, Tyler pressing him down with a smug look on his face. He looks amazing like this—hair sex-mussed, a hickey on his neck, eyes bright and face flushed pink. Kent’s not sure what he wants to do more—trace those fucking tattoos with his teeth or get his mouth on those goddamn abs. It’s been a long time since he wanted someone this bad.

The smirk on Tyler’s face makes it pretty clear that he can tell exactly what Parse is thinking.

“I like trouble,” Tyler says, then _finally_ leans down to kiss Kent hard and dirty. The swooping feeling in Kent’s stomach lingers for hours after.

 

 

 

It starts like this: the Aces win against the Stars and they all end up in the same nightclub.

Some Ace knows some Star or some shit like that, Kent’s not sure on the details, but the outcome is this: a whole bunch of drunk hockey players all in one place. 

Tyler Seguin ends up next to Parse in a dark corner booth, and it’s clear from the get-go what’s going to happen.

It’s been a while since Switzerland, but Parse recognizes the look in Tyler’s eyes. He knows what that means. 

Maybe Switzerland is the real beginning, yeah. But that never meant anything—at least, it didn’t to Kent and he didn’t think it did to Tyler either. That night in Dallas, though.

It means something, somehow.

 

 

 

By the time their teams play in Vegas, Kent’s managed to convince himself that he didn’t feel butterflies in his stomach when Tyler kissed him. He knows the smart thing would be to stay away, because Tyler was right when he said that Kent would be trouble—if they did this again, it could be trouble for both of them. Kent’s been in the NHL a long time and in the closet even longer, but he’s never quite gotten used to the paranoia of someone finding out. If someone found about _this_ , it would be so much worse than if they found out about Kent hooking up with any random guy. And if Kent is doing something as stupid as falling for this guy, he absolutely needs to stop that shit now. 

Kent resolves not to text Tyler. After the game, he goes home to his cat, and tries to pretend like it’s enough.

He doesn’t have to pretend very long, though, because Tyler texts him no more than ten minutes after he’s gotten settled in on the couch, a shitty movie turned on TV and Kit curled up on his chest.

TS: send me ur address

KP: wanna send me a congratulatory fruit basket for kicking your ass?

TS: keep that attitude up and ur not getting ur dick sucked 

This is a very, very stupid idea. Any number of things could go wrong. 

 _But_. Kent finds it really hard to turn down sex that he _knows_ is going to be spectacular.

 

 

 

People have been comparing Kent and Tyler for almost as long as Kent can remember. He was drafted in 2009 and Seguin the year after. They won the Cup right after each other, still young and figuring their shit out, but _damn_ , they’ve been hot shit on the ice from the very start. But the comparisons never did stop at the favorable aspects of their personalities. They were both accused of partying too much, of being too emotional, of being liabilities to their teams. They cleaned up their acts, though—Tyler went to Dallas and Kent got a therapist and now they’re both in a lot fewer scandals.

Before they’d met, Kent had sort of assumed that their egos would clash.

They didn’t, though. Because of course not; nothing in Kent Parson’s life makes sense ever.

The thing is: neither of them have to put up any fronts with each other because they _get it_. They both get the stress, the pressure, the constant eyes on them waiting for them to fuck up, and they both get the goddamn closet.

 

 

 

When Tyler gets there, the first thing Parse does is push him up against the wall just inside the door and kiss him hard. 

His hands hold Tyler’s face, a touch that could be tender, but isn’t quite. Tyler’s hands come up to Parse’s waist and fist in the fabric of his shirt. The chemistry is instant and electric, just like last time and every other fucking time before—even as Kent takes Tyler apart, he can’t get enough, he can’t fucking get enough.

There aren’t any words spoken for a while.

After, Tyler is still catching his breath when he asks, “Does it always feel like this for you?”

Kent picks his head up from Tyler’s chest, looking at him steadily. There’s the ghost of a smile on his lips.

“No, never,” he says, and puts his head back down.

Tyler makes a quiet noise in acknowledgement, and then there are hands carding gently through Kent’s mess of hair.

It’s not long before Tyler has to get back to his hotel.

They kiss at the door, long and deep and unhurried. When they part, Kent is reluctant to let Tyler go. That might be why he does something stupid and says, “Call me, okay?”

And Tyler grins something beautiful and says he will.

 

 

 

Tyler calls Kent thirty minutes later.

And then a week later.

Then a few days after that.

Kent answers every time, then somehow, they’re friends. Sort of friends. Friends with benefits?

They talk about hockey a little, because it’s inevitable, but they talk about other things too. Kent’s never been a dog person, but he loves getting updates on Marshall and Cash, and Tyler fell in love with Kit the second he met her, so they talk about their pets a lot. Then it turns out that they both love Bastille and watching reruns of _The Office_ , and at some point, Tyler gets Kent hooked on taking ridiculous Buzzfeed quizzes.

“It says my pop star soulmate is Katy Perry,” Kent complains into the phone one night. He’s laying in bed, laptop pushed off to the side. Kit is around somewhere too. It’s the middle of the day, but it’s a rare day off, and he fully intends to spend it in bed.

“Do you not like Katy Perry?” Tyler asks, a laugh in his voice, and Kent fakes a dramatic gasp.

“ _No_ , I am loyal to Taylor Swift,” he responds immediately. “But I was actually hoping this quiz would tell me my soulmate is Britney Spears.” 

Tyler snorts, and fuck him for making even that sound weirdly attractive.

“You live in Vegas, haven’t you met her?”

“Yes, and I’m in love with her.”

“Does she know you’re cheating on her with me?" 

Kent’s laughter trails off, a blush rising to his cheeks. “Well, it’s not like I’m dating either of you.”

There’s a rustling on the other line, then Tyler says, “You could be.”

“I don’t think Brit would take me, dude.”

“I would, though.” There’s not an ounce of uncertainty or hesitation in Tyler’s voice. Kent swallows hard.

He wants this. He wants this like he’s wanted very few things in his life. He thinks for a second, and he can imagine dating Tyler. He can imagine _good morning_ and _goodnight_ texts and making the three hour flight to Dallas every free second he has and kissing Tyler and waking up next to Tyler and—and it’s a nice fantasy.

“You think we could do it?” he asks quietly. He’s let the silence stretch on too long and now it’s awkward.

“YOLO?” is Tyler’s only response, and Kent groans.

“You’re secretly 12-years-old, I can’t believe I willingly touch your dick.”

 

 

 

They decide give it a shot. It’s probably doomed from the start, but. There’s something about Tyler that makes Kent want to try. Maybe it’s his charm or his smile or how soft he looks in the morning or how he talks about his mother—or maybe it’s that Kent is tired of being alone. Does it matter?

It’s still Kent’s day off. Practice tomorrow is optional and he can call out sick. Tyler plans to do the same thing.

Kent hops on a plane to Dallas.

It’s nice to know that there’s someone waiting for him when he lands.

**Author's Note:**

> 2012 me: i'll never write rpf, it's invasive and gross  
> 2017 me: *ships a real life hockey player with a fictional hockey player*
> 
> ANYWAY, please let me know what you thought of this mess!!


End file.
